Losing you
by crazym
Summary: Olivia Allen has just moved to La Push from California with her twin brother and father. What happens when Collin imprints on her? Will she be dragged into the mythical world? And what happens when Cain returns?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the sequel to Broken, if you haven't read that it might be best to, but you don't have to. Let me know what you think please. **

**I would like to thank all the people who reviewed and read my last story. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Chapter one – Olivia

I have lived in La Push for about a week now and I was still loving it. Yeah, the constant rain was annoying but that can't be helped. This was so much different than California.

Yeah granted, the circumstances weren't great. But we had no choice. It was either moving or me putting the bullies in hospital.

My brother, Riley, had cancer and it was too late for it to go. When people at my old school found out, some of them started feeling sorry for them, which Riley hated, and some people bullied him, which I hated. Riley was my only brother and my twin so I was really protective of him.

I tried to show that it wasn't affecting me but I think Riley and my dad could see through the lies. But they never said anything. I sometimes cried myself to sleep. But I had to try and act like everything was fine, when it wasn't.

My mum left us when we found out Riley was going to die. She left my dad, Riley and I. I could never forgive my mum, we needed her and she just left.

"Come on Olivia, you don't want to be late." my dad shouted.

I rolled my eyes and finished checking my appearance. My brown curly hair was left in its curls and my blue eyes stood out against the black eye make-up. I was wearing a long sleeve top and my favourite pair of skinny jeans. I had my brown leather coat on and my black and white converses.

Riley and I were starting La Push high and we were going to stand out like a sore thumb. I was still tanned – slightly – from the sun in California. But that was not going to help here.

I walked out of my room and downstairs. Riley and my dad were talking. Riley looked a lot like our dad and I guess me as well.

Riley had brown hair, that had just started to fall out slightly, and the same blue eyes as mine.

My dad had brown hair, that was going grey slightly, and his eyes were a lighter blue than mine and Riley.

We got into my dads car and he drove us to school. We got out and walked into reception. The lady handed us our timetable and we walked out. Most of my classes were the same as Riley. Good.

I could feel people staring at us. But I didn't care. As long as they didn't make Riley uncomfortable. I looked up to see if he was alright. Yes.

We walked along the corridor in silence.

I looked at Riley. "Riley." I mumbled.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can you tell everyone is looking at us?" I asked.

"Well, duh, we aren't quiliute." he laughed.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him. "You know what I meant."

"Yes I can tell. And yes I am fine with it. They don't know." he whispered.

"Just checking." I murmured.

I couldn't imagine not being with Riley. We were so close.

The bell went and we walked to our first class, English.

At lunch, we walked into the cafeteria. People had been staring at us all day and I would of thought they stopped. Guess I was wrong.

As soon as we walked into the cafeteria, people started staring and whispering to each other. I looked at Riley and he had a smile, a fake smile, plastered on his face.

We sat down at an empty table and I took a bite out of my sandwich. "Have any fun in class?" he asked.

I looked at him. "Are you being serious? Hell no! You would of thought they got use to us by now, right?"

Riley shrugged. "I guess." he mumbled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I decided I don't care what I want for the funeral. I just wanted to have our song being played. I don't want many people there either and –" he started.

"Riley, can we talk about this at home? Just not now." I said. I could feel tears in my eyes.

He nodded. "Yeah okay."

I smiled at him. "Eat your lunch."

He took a bite out of his sandwich and looked at me. "Happy?"

"Very." I beamed.

During lunch, I could feel eyes on me, but I didn't want to turn around. Finally, I had enough of it and looked behind my shoulder.

I saw a girl named Ellie Lahote, she was in my Math class, looking at me with her friends. One of the guys was staring at me. I couldn't take my eyes off him, he was good looking but he wouldn't go out with a girl like me. Plus, I didn't want a boyfriend at the moment, not with the whole thing with Riley. I planned on spending as much time with him as possible.

One of the guys on the table said something and Ellie laughed. They looked at me again and I turned my head away. I probably shouldn't of kept staring at him.

I didn't know his name, but I wanted to get to know him. I felt a connection with him especially when our eyes were locked to each others.

**It's a short chapter but I just wanted to start it off, I promise the next chapter will be a lot better (I hope). Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. This is story is for my best friend because she can relate to most of these, love you Beccie! **

**Anyway here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Chapter two – Collin

I couldn't believe I just imprinted. To say I was happy was an understatement. As soon as I turned into a wolf I just wanted to imprint. And now I have, I couldn't believe it. I couldn't stop smiling. I was probably grinning like a fool but I didn't care. I had just found my imprint.

"Dude, why are you looking at her like that? You probably are freaking her out." Jonas said.

I was about to tell him but I then remembered that he didn't know about the legends. "She's beautiful." I muttered.

"Yeah, but you don't need to keep staring at her. You are probably scaring her." Luke said.

"Just leave it man." Marcus said.

They both went quiet. "Hey Coco." Brady said.

Him and Paul started calling her Coco again, she kept saying she hated it but I think secretly she loved it.

"Yeah?" Ellie said, she turned to look at him and Brady kissed her. I wished I could do that with my imprint. I needed her.

"Please guys. You need air." I groaned.

Ellie blushed a deep red and Brady glared at me. "When you get your girl you are going to be doing that all the time." he said.

"Ooh, you like someone!" Hannah giggled.

I rolled my eyes. "Who?" Mica asked.

"None of your business." I snapped. Them two were really nosey and if I told them then the whole school would know.

"Hey! They were just asking a question." Jonas said.

I didn't really like Luke or Jonas. They acted like they were the best boyfriends in the world. But I know for a fact they weren't. Jonas bullied one of Mica's friends for a while, he might still be bullying her and Luke, well, he cheated on Hannah for about three months. Brady, Seth and I were the only people who knew about it.

"I don't want them to know." I mumbled.

"You could of just said that." Luke said, putting his arm around Hannah protectively.

I rolled my eyes. I wondered if he even loved Hannah because anyone could tell Hannah was madly in love with him.

"Yo… Collin!" Ellie shouted.

I looked at her. "Sorry."

"Yeah you better be. Are you coming?" she asked.

"Yeah." I mumbled. I threw my stuff in the bin and said, "Come on."

Brady had his arm around Ellie, and Seth was walking next to me. We walked to PE.

Olivia –

PE!

I loved PE, it was my favourite subject by far. But Riley and I weren't doing it because we just moved here. Riley couldn't do it anyway because of the cancer.

I looked at him. "Wish you were doing in PE?" he asked.

I grinned. "Oh yeah. I can't wait until our next PE lesson."

"I wish I could join in. I would love to play football." Riley mumbled.

I looked away. I could feel tears prick my eyes.

Riley loved sports, more than me which was a lot. But he loved football so much. He wanted to be a football player when he was older.

"That guy keeps looking at you." Riley said, nudging my arm.

I looked up and saw the same guy from lunch, the one I couldn't take my eyes off.

"His name is Collin Littlesea. I heard some girls talking about him." I whispered.

"Well, he keeps looking at you." he repeated.

"I'm not interested in boys at the moment, Ri." I said.

"Olive," that was my nickname. "Live your life. You aren't going to live forever, I am one example of that."

I glared at him. "I'm not talking about it here Ri. I'm not talking about it at home either! I don't want to be reminded that my brother, my twin, has cancer and there is nothing I could do about it."

"I'm sorry Olive. But I just want you to live your life. I want you to be happy. I don't want you to be mourning over me." he whispered.

"And I don't want a boyfriend at the moment. I – we – have a lot going on at the moment, a boyfriend is just going to hold me back." I said.

Riley pulled me into a hug. "Love you little sis."

"Love you too bro." I smiled.

**So what did you think? Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Chapter three – Olivia

After PE I waited until the bell go. I just wanted to get home.

Today had been a lot of hard work; talking about ourselves in front of everyone, people staring at us, getting lost, people staring at us, being late to class and people staring at us. Yes, a lot of people were staring at us. I didn't mind but I knew Riley did.

"Hey Olivia." someone said. I looked up and saw Ellie Lahote standing in front of me. Her boyfriend, Brady Fuller, was talking to Seth Clearwater and Collin Littlesea.

"Hi." I smiled.

"How have you liked your first day?" she asked.

I shrugged. "It would have been better if people didn't keep staring at my brother and I."

"Yeah don't worry about that, they will stop soon. People use to be scared of me because my older brother is such a hot head, but once they found out we weren't alike they kept staring and whispering about me. But it will stop, trust me." she said.

I nodded. "I should go to Riley." I mumbled.

"Oh yeah of course. If you want you and Riley can sit with me and my friends." Ellie offered.

I looked at her. "Yeah, okay."

She smiled. "Great. See you tomorrow." she said, walking away.

I looked for Riley and we waited for the bell to go. When it did we went to our locker and then waited for my dad outside.

Collin –

"I love your girlfriend!" I said to Brady.

We were walking to Sam's house with Ellie and Marcus. "Everyone loves me, Coll." Ellie smirked.

"Not as much as me." Brady said, pulling Ellie into a hug.

"Brady," Ellie whined. "You're too hot!"

Brady laughed. "I know babe. In both ways." he winked at her.

I rolled my eyes. "Get a room."

"Okay." Brady smirked.

"Brady!" Ellie slapped him playfully.

We walked inside Sam and Emily's. The whole pack was there. "Collin imprinted!" Marcus shouted.

He picked Ashleigh up and started tickling her.

"On who?" Paul asked.

I sighed. "Olivia Allen."

"Poor her, stuck with you for the rest of her life." Leah said.

"Shut up. She is beautiful." I smiled.

Leah rolled her eyes. "She is pretty. And really kind." Ellie said. I nodded, agreeing with her.

"You deserve someone good and I am glad you imprinted." Kim said, running up to hug me.

"You didn't say that to me." Brady pouted. I smiled.

"I knew you had a thing for Ellie anyway. It was in your eyes especially when you spoke about her." Kim said.

"And plus she loves me." I grinned.

Jared growled. "Not as much as she loves me."

Kim kissed Jared and patted his shoulder. "I wish that was true."

"What!" Jared said, turning to look at her.

Rachel started laughing. "She was joking Jare, calm down." she smiled.

Jared sighed. "Good."

I smiled. I was friends with these people.

"And I am friends with you guys." Ellie said.

"That was what I was just thinking." I laughed.

Ellie smiled at me. She walked over to Paul and sat on his lap. He groaned. "You're a lump Ellie."

"She's not. I could carry her all day, if she let me." Brady said.

I laughed. "I won't let you because I can walk." Ellie said, matter of factly.

Olivia –

"How was school?" dad asked.

Riley shrugged. "It was okay. Everyone stared at us." I said.

"They just need to get use to you. Make any friends?" he asked.

"Sort of. After PE this girl, called Ellie, asked me if we wanted to sit with her and her friends tomorrow." I said.

"What did you say?" dad asked.

"I said yes." I smiled.

"I knew moving here would be better than staying in California." he smiled.

"I liked it there." Riley mumbled.

"Yeah but it's better Riley, no one knows here." I said.

"But my friends are back in California. Our family live there." he said.

"Riley, people were bullying you." dad said.

"I know but I had friends there too." Riley said.

"I was running out of threats." I said.

"And I had enough of phone calls telling me Olive was suspended." dad said. I smirked.

"But I liked it there." Riley mumbled.

I sighed. "I liked it there too but this is a great experience. We are somewhere new and we can start fresh."

"All I was saying was that I liked it there." he said.

"And all I was saying that this is better for us, for you." I said.

"That's enough now." dad said. "I loved it in California Ri but this is so much better."

Riley looked out of the window. I sighed and shook my head.

I loved my brother and we were closer than normal siblings, but at times he got on my nerves.

**Hope you like it. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. This is longer than the last one. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter four – Collin

I was standing outside the school with Brady, Ellie, Seth, Marcus, Hannah, Luke, Mica and Jonas. I kept my eyes out for Olivia, Ellie told me that her and her brother was sitting with us. I couldn't wait.

"Calm down man." Brady mumbled.

"Sorry. I just can't wait to actually meet her." I smiled.

"We know. I heard your thoughts yesterday." he said.

I laughed. "Their not as bad as you. You're with Ellie all the time and yet you still think about her non stop. I don't even want to remember those thoughts." I shivered.

Brady smirked. "Yeah, what does Paul say to those thoughts?" Seth asked.

Brady gave him a confused look. "When you are on patrol with him." I said.

"Oh, I don't think of them. I'm not ready to be killed by Paul yet." Brady said.

"Save them for us. Yay." I said, sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" Ellie asked.

"Nothing Coco." Brady said, kissing her forehead.

I then saw her.

She got out of a car with her brother. Ellie called them over to us. Olivia looked up and walked over to us. "Hey." Ellie smiled.

"Hi." Olivia smiled. Riley nodded at us.

I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was so beautiful. Her brown hair stood out against her pale face and she had dark blue eyes, that was so beautiful on her.

"What have you got first?" Ellie asked.

"Umm, art." Olivia replied.

"With who?" I asked.

She looked up at me and stayed looking at me. "Mr. Timm."

"You're with me." I said. She nodded.

"And me, Jonas, Luke and Hannah." Mica said.

I mentally rolled my eyes. If you didn't notice, I didn't particular like them.

Olivia looked at them and then looked back at me. She rolled her eyes at them, but only so I could see. I smiled.

Olivia –

I didn't like some of Ellie's friends, the two girls and their boyfriends. There was something about them that I didn't like.

I had a feeling about Collin. There was something that attracted me to him. He was good looking, kind, funny and he seemed caring. But he wouldn't like a girl like me.

Wait. What was I thinking? I hardly know the guy, I shouldn't start liking someone I don't know.

I tried to forget about my thoughts.

"Why did you move here?" one of the girls asked. I had no idea what her name was.

I looked at Riley. He shrugged.

"Come on tell us, we won't tell anyone." she said. Yeah, I really hated her already.

"Leave it Han, they don't want to tell us." Brady said.

"But we want to know, if we are going to be friends." the other girl said.

"Mica. Shut up." Collin said.

I smirked a little.

The girl, Mica, looked offended. "Don't talk to her like that, Coll." her boyfriend said.

"They don't want us to know." Collin said.

"Guys, stop arguing." Ellie said.

Just then the bell went. "Could you show us where our class is?" I asked Collin.

He looked at me and nodded. We walked inside and I burst out laughing. "What are their names?" Riley asked.

"Mica's boyfriend is Jonas, Hannah's boyfriend is Luke, Marcus is the one who didn't talk and then there was Seth." Collin said.

He nodded.

Ellie –

I walked to class with Brady, Marcus and Seth. I was so happy that Collin imprinted. He was like my brother, he deserved to be happy.

"I can't believe Collin imprinted!" I said, happily.

Brady laughed and pulled me into a hug. "You weren't this happy when I imprinted." Marcus pouted.

"But you imprinted on Ashleigh, she's eight." I said, pulling a face.

"I explained this to you already Coco." Brady said.

"I know but it's still weird. I hope you don't imprint on a child." I said, turning to Seth.

"If I imprint." he said.

"If anyone deserves to imprint it's definitely you and Leah." I said.

"Thanks." Seth smiled. I smiled back.

"Why Leah?" Marcus asked.

"Because she had her heart broken by Sam and Emily. She deserves to be happy." I smiled.

"She would appreciate that." Seth said.

"Good. You both deserve to be happy." I said.

We walked through the door of our class. We were a few minutes late, but the teacher didn't notice.

At break, Olivia and Riley sat with us. I was talking to them for most of the time. Riley was fine once he was out of his shell. They were both really kind, but I had a feeling they were keeping something from us. But I didn't try and get it out of them, I wanted them to trust me and tell me when they wanted to tell me.

We were talking about California, well Olivia, Riley, Marcus, Brady, Collin, Seth and I. I don't think Hannah, Mica, Jonas and Luke liked them much.

"What was your favourite thing to do there?" Marcus asked.

"That's easy surfing." Riley and Olivia said at the same time. They smiled at each other.

"Why?" Seth asked.

"I love it." Olivia smiled.

"It gets the girls. Loads of girls like surfers." Riley laughed.

"The feeling when you fall off the board, it's great. And the sun." Olivia smiled. Riley nodded.

"And when you go over the waves, it's a great experience." he added.

"So why did you move here?" Brady asked.

He hit him and sent him a dirty look. He held his hands up and mouthed 'sorry'. "It's fine. We moved because of family reasons." Olivia said.

Riley went quiet. I tried talking to him but he didn't speak, he seemed upset about something.

"It's fine, Ri." I heard Olivia whisper to him.

I was seriously confused.

**Please review. Also do you guys think I should do one about Marcus and Ashleigh? Let me know what you think and what I should do it about. I have a kind of an idea but I want to know what you guys think too. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated recently I have been so busy, sorry. Here is the next chapter, finally. Thanks for all the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Chapter five – Riley

I felt like I was tying my dad and Olivia down. They always told me I wasn't but I knew I was.

They didn't want to move here, I didn't want to move here. I didn't care that I was getting bullied there I just wanted my dad and Olivia happy. I didn't care about me.

By the end of the school day, Olivia and I had gotten really close to everyone apart from Mica, Hannah, Jonas and Luke.

"We are all going to the beach on tomorrow. Do you want to come?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah okay." Olivia said.

I smiled and nodded. "Great. Meet us there at one." Ellie said.

"Okay." Olivia said, hugging Ellie goodbye.

I waved and got into my dad's car, which was waiting for us by the curb. "Who are they Ri?" dad asked.

"Just some friends." I said.

"You made friends? That's great!" he smiled.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "They are really great."

Olivia got in the back and dad started driving. We got home and I walked straight into my room.

I painted it a dark blue, my favourite colour. I chucked my bag on the floor and laid on my bed, my head in the pillows.

I wish I would just die already then everyone could forget about me. They could move on and do what they always wanted to do. My dad always wanted to travel the world. Olivia always wanted to visit London and Paris, I have no idea why though.

There was a knock on the door. The door opened and I could hear light footsteps walking to my bed. Olivia.

"Riley, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing Olive." I said into the pillows.

She sat on my bed and put her hand on my arm. "Come on Ri. There is something wrong with you. You can tell me anything." she said.

"I feel like… I'm tying you and dad down and it kills me." I mumbled.

"Ri, come on you aren't." she said.

"What about visiting Paris and London? What about dad travelling the world?" I asked, still refusing to look at her.

"If dad wanted to travel the world, he would of either took us with him or not get… mum," her voice cracked at the mention of our mum. "pregnant. Me? I would need the money to go their first. And money to spend, I will need loads of money if I went there, which I doubt I will anyway. It's a stupid dream."

I looked at her. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. "It's not a stupid dream." I rubbed the tears from her cheek and pulled her into a hug. "Your dream is not a stupid dream, it can happen. It _will _happen. I bet you will go to London and Paris with your soul mate one day, even if you are in your fifties, you will go there." I mumbled.

She smiled at me. "You think?"

I shook my head. "I don't think. I _know_."

Olivia laughed. "I am going to miss you so much."

"I am going to miss you more." I said, tears coming to my eyes.

I was going to miss my family and friends so much, especially Olivia.

Mike – **(AN: Mike is Olivia and Riley's dad)**

I knew there was something up with Riley from when I picked him up from school. So I got Olivia to go up and talk to him. He always ended up telling her when something was up with him.

I walked up the stairs and heard Olivia and Riley talking.

It broke my heart, literally. I was going to miss my only son. No one could ever replace him. Not even Olivia could make everything better when Riley is gone. I will still be missing one of my children.

I hated Mary for walking out on us. I could hear them both crying at night and talking about how they missed her. I use to talk to her a bit and she told me she couldn't take the pain of her son dying before her. That made me even more mad. How did she think Olivia and I were going to take it? I stopped talking to her after a while. I couldn't bear it anymore, it hurt talking to her.

I snapped back to attention when I heard Olivia speak, "If dad wanted to travel the world, he would of either took us with him or not get… mum," her voice cracked at the mention of their mum, my ex wife. "pregnant. Me? I would need the money to go their first. And money to spend, I will need loads of money if I went there, which I doubt I will anyway. It's a stupid dream."

It sounded like Riley got up from his bed. "It's not a stupid dream." he paused. "Your dream is not a stupid dream, it can happen. It _will _happen. I bet you will go to London and Paris with your soul mate one day, even if you are in your fifties, you will go there." he whispered.

"You think?" Olivia whispered.

"I don't think. I _know_." Riley said.

Olivia laughed. "I am going to miss you so much."

"I am going to miss you more." he said, his voice cracking.

I was going to miss my only son so much. It was going to be really hard when he did… pass away.

I wouldn't be strong anymore. I would stay strong for Olivia because I know she is going to be dying inside when he is gone.

No father should outlive their children. Especially when their child is young.

**Let me know what you think please. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I tried to make this longer but hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter six – Collin

I was standing next to Brady and Ellie, excited. I couldn't wait to see Olivia again even though I only saw her yesterday. That girl did wonders to me.

"Calm down Col. She will be here soon." Brady said.

"Do you want me to tell Ellie how you acted when you first imprinted on her?" I asked.

That shut Brady up. Ellie tried to stifle a giggle but failed. Brady smirked and kissed her.

I looked away. I didn't need to see them kissing anymore.

I the spotted her and Riley. They were walking towards us.

"Hi." Olivia smiled, when she got to me.

I smiled at her. "Hi." I turned to look at Riley. "Hi." and then I looked back at Olivia.

She looked beautiful. Her brown hair was in a ponytail. She had a little bit of make-up on but not to much. And she was wearing a white top and jean shorts. Her flip flops were in her hand.

"You look beautiful." I said.

She blushed and looked away. "Thanks."

Riley –

I didn't even know why Olivia persuaded me to come, it's not like anyone paid attention to me. They spoke a few words to me but that's it.

Collin and Olive were acting like a couple and only had eyes for each other, Brady and Ellie were all over each other, Marcus was with a young girl and making sure she was safe, Jonas and Mica were together, Luke and Hannah were together and Seth was trying to chat up a group of girls. And me, I was trying to block out the world and listen to my music.

There was a pause while the next song was about to play. In that short seconds I heard Olivia say, "Don't worry about him. He is fine really. He is just not good around new people."

I sighed. I hated this life. I hated that everyday I am getting weaker and one day I'm not going to wake up. I hated that one day I will be leaving my family.

At least Olivia or my dad wasn't in my position. If they did I didn't know what I would do. I'm glad I was the one with this.

I thought about ending my life sooner. Then I wouldn't go through all the pain. Then I wouldn't get weaker. But there was two people stopping me.

My dad and Olivia.

They didn't know, but I couldn't leave them just yet. I wanted to spend as much time with them as possible. It was going to be hard on them. I know it was.

Olivia –

Collin and I were getting closer. He was a great guy. Funny, kind, caring and good looking. I felt like I could trust him, which he told me I can.

We were splashing around in the sea.

"Olivia, what's wrong with Riley?" Collin asked, suddenly.

I looked at Riley and shrugged. "No clue." I lied.

"No. I mean what _is _wrong with him?"

I looked at him confused. What on earth was he talking about? "What?" I asked.

"What is wrong with Riley?" he asked again.

I then got it. He could tell we were keeping something from them. "Nothing. He just hasn't been the same since our mum left." I said. It was partially true. Riley thought it was his fault that mum left. If he didn't have cancer, she would still be with us. I think our mother is a bitch. She shouldn't of left anyway. If she loved her, she shouldn't of left us. Her leaving us proved she didn't love us.

Collin nodded, but didn't look convinced.

"Olivia! Collin! Come on, we're going to Sam's!" Brady shouted.

"Who is Sam?" I asked.

"Our friend. Don't worry, he is a really nice guy. And you will love his fiancée, Emily. She is an amazing cook." Collin explained.

I laughed and we walked out. I grabbed a towel and dried as much as I could, I put my clothes back on. We started walking. I was standing next to Riley and Collin. I wrapped my arms around his waist because I was freezing and he was freakishly warm, somehow.

"Where's Mica, Hannah, Luke and Jonas?" I asked, once I realised they weren't with us.

"They went home. They don't like Sam." Ellie answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because there are rumours about Sam. They aren't true and most people on the rez respect him but some people believe them." she said.

I nodded, knowing all about rumours. There were loads about me back in California. They weren't true but I just let them fly past my head and took no notice of them. But there were rumours about Riley and I they made me angry at the people who started them. Most rumours weren't true and I've never heard a rumour that was true.

We walked inside and I saw loads of hot guys. I felt like I was in heaven.

Ellie walked up to one and sat on his lap. "Guys, this is _Olivia_ and Riley," she empathized my name. "Olivia and Riley this is Jared, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Sam and my brother Paul." she said, pointing to everyone.

"Hi!" I smiled and Riley waved.

"So this is _the _Olivia that Collin won't shut up about." Paul teased. Everyone laughed apart from Riley and Collin, who blushed.

I laughed and looked up at Collin. I still had my arms wrapped around him. "Aww, someone is blushing." I giggled.

"I like her already!" Jacob said, pulling me onto his lap.

I smiled. "Oh, Col, where's this amazing Emily?" I asked.

I heard some girls laughter coming from inside the kitchen. Collin pulled me up and we walked into the kitchen. I saw four girls sitting at the kitchen table. They were all beautiful. It made me feel self conscious. "Don't stare at Emily." Collin whispered in my ear really quietly.

I gave him a confused look. "Emily, Kim, Rachel and Leah this is Olivia. Olivia this is Emily, Kim, Rachel and Leah." Collin said, introducing us.

"Hi." I said.

Emily stood up and then I realised why Collin told me not to stare. She had three long scars running down one side of her face. But that still didn't stop her from looking beautiful. Emily hugged me and I hugged back.

"Hi." Kim said, shyly.

"Hey." Rachel smiled.

"How can you put up with Collin?" Leah asked.

I stayed looking at her. I blinked. "Huh?" I asked.

She laughed and shook her head. "I'm Leah. Seth's sister."

I smiled. "Nice to meet you up." I beamed.

Ellie walked in and Collin walked out. Ellie and I sat down and I started to get to know everyone.

Once I got to know Kim she wasn't shy anymore and she was kind. I found out that Kim was dating Jared and Rachel, who was Jacob's older sister and was a twin, was dating Paul. Also Emily was Leah's and Seth's cousin.

I weren't sure whether I liked Leah or not. She seemed a bit of a bitch. But at times she seemed friendly.

"So why did you move here?" Rachel asked, turning to look at me.

"Umm, family reasons." I muttered.

They nodded, seeming to understand I didn't want to talk about it. And I didn't want to talk about it but I had a feeling that if I told someone I would feel like a weight has been lifted off me. But I couldn't tell anyone just yet. I just moved here.

**So what did you think? This was just a filler chapter, they needed to meet the rest of the pack and I thought after the beach would be good. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Chapter seven – Riley

"So Riley…" Sam started. I looked up at him.

All the guys were way taller than me. I had to look up at them, it annoyed the hell out of me.

"Would you allow Collin to go out with your sister?" Paul asked.

They all started laughing apart from Collin who turned a bright red and hit Paul. I looked at the floor.

The question got me thinking. Would I let Collin and Olivia go out? I guess I would let them, I mean it's not my choice whether they went out or not. But would I be happy about it? I had no clue. I weren't going to be here for much longer, so Olivia was going to have to make decisions without me. But I still had no idea whether I would be happy about it. Sure, Collin seemed like a good guy but we hardly knew him. Maybe if we knew him better, then yeah I wouldn't have a problem with it.

I looked up at them and saw them all staring at me, including Collin who was still bright red. I shrugged and said, "It's not my choice whether they went out or not. I would be happy for her."

Collin broke out into a huge grin and Jared laughed. "I guess you need to ask her on a date then Col." Paul teased.

"But I would prefer it if we knew him better." I said.

"You know me well enough." Collin frowned.

"Three days? That's not enough." I mumbled.

"Let me at least ask her on a date." he pleaded.

I shrugged. "It's not my decision."

"Thank you!" Collin beamed.

I laughed. He was acting like a kid.

Ellie and Olivia walked back in with four other girls. Olivia sat next to me. "You alright?" she asked.

I looked at her. "Yeah, I think. I feel really dizzy."

"You aren't fine. Let's go home." she said, squeezing my hand.

We both stood up. "Where are you going?" Collin asked.

"Home." Olivia answered.

"Why?" he asked.

"Umm…" she started.

"I don't feel well." I said.

"Why don't you go on your own?" one of the girls asked. She was sitting next to Seth and she seemed to be in a bit of a mood.

I didn't know what to say. Why didn't I just go home on my own? It's obvious Olivia wants to stay here.

Olivia –

"Why don't you go on your own?" Leah asked.

I stayed silent. I didn't want to leave Riley and I feel distant from him lately. I didn't want to leave him. I had to make sure he was safe, I wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. He was my brother and I had no clue how long he had left.

I could feel tears prick my eyes. I couldn't leave my brother, I just couldn't. Not when he was in his most vulnerable moment.

"Earth to Olivia." Ellie said, waving a hand in front of me.

I shook my head. "No, I'm going to take him home. And I'm going to stay with him."

They all nodded. "Bye." we said.

Riley and I walked out. "Olivia!" I heard someone call.

I turned around and saw Ellie walking towards me. "Stay here." I whispered to Riley.

I walked over to Ellie and she pulled me into a hug. "I want you to know you can trust me." she whispered.

"I know." I mumbled.

"What's wrong with Riley?" she asked, looking at Riley over my shoulder.

"What do you mean? There is nothing wrong with him." I looked away. I was a bad liar.

"Please just tell me, Olivia. I am not going to judge you or him. It will be good to tell someone." she said.

Maybe I could tell her. I could trust her, couldn't I?

Ellie –

I wanted to know what they were hiding. I didn't want to try and get it out of them but if that was what I had to do, I was willing to do it. They could trust me. I wouldn't even tell Brady, it would be hard but I would do. How bad could it be?

"He has Leukaemia." Olivia whispered.

I turned my gaze to her. Did I just hear her correct? Leukaemia? Cancer? "W-what?" I asked.

"He has Leukaemia." she repeated.

"Riley?" I asked. Olivia nodded.

Why Riley? He was a good guy. Hasn't done anything to anyone. Bad things always happen to good people.

I pulled Olivia into a hug. We pulled apart and she walked back over to Riley. I stood outside for a few minutes watching them walk away. Olivia had hold of Riley's hand.

Finally, I walked back inside. Tears following down my cheeks.

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Chapter eight – Ellie

I couldn't get my head over it. Riley had cancer. It kept going through my mind and I couldn't get rid of it.

I sat next to Brady, not talking to anyone. "Ellie?" Collin said.

I refused to look at him. I couldn't look at him. One of my friends had cancer.

"Ellie? Babe, what's wrong?" I heard Brady whisper.

I shook my head. I couldn't talk.

"What happened out there Coco? What did they do to you?" Paul asked, turning to overprotective brother.

I shook my head again. This was hard. I wanted to tell them, I couldn't keep secrets from the pack they were like my family.

"Please Coco tell us." Brady begged.

I turned to look at him, tears rolling down my cheeks. I took hold of his hands and looked up into his deep dark brown eyes, that I loved so much. "He is going to die." I whispered.

Collin –

"He is going to die." Ellie whispered.

Who was going to die? Who was she talking about? I haven't seen her cry like this since Cain. Don't let Cain be back, please God.

"Who's going to die Coco?" Brady asked, wrapping an arm around her.

I got up and sat next to her on the couch. "Cain isn't back… is he?" I asked. I saw out of the corner of my eye everyone tense up.

Ellie shook her head. I let out a deep breathe, I didn't realise I was holding.

"You can tell us Ellie." Rachel said.

Ellie shook her head. "I promised I wouldn't tell." she whispered.

"Please Ellie. Tell someone it might be good for you." I said, taking her hand.

I hated seeing her cry, it always made me want to cry. She was like a little sister I never had, the little sister I always wanted.

"I guess," she mumbled. "You can't tell anyone." she looked at all of us.

We all nodded. 'We promise." Brady said.

"Riley… Riley has cancer." Ellie said quietly. I even had trouble hearing it.

But when I did, I could feel tears in my eyes. I wasn't as close to him as I was with Olivia but I still liked him. Plus he was my imprint's brother, twin brother. I was determined to become closer to Riley before he did leave and when he did, I will be there for his family. Especially Olivia.

I stood up and started walking outside. "Col, where are you going?" Ellie said, jumping up from the couch and grabbing my hand.

She tried to pull me back down but I pulled my hand away. "To see Olivia and Riley." I whispered.

"Please don't." she begged. "What if you let it slip that I told you?"

I looked at Paul and Brady for help, but they both just shrugged at me. I put my hand on her shoulders and made sure she was looking at me. "Listen Ellie, Olivia is my imprint. I promise I won't say anything yet. But I want her to be able to trust me. So I'm going to see her, it would also be good if I got to know Riley better." I said.

Ellie sighed softly and nodded. "Okay."

I pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. I walked out and started walking down the road.

I never told anyone that I use to have a crush on Ellie. It killed me when I didn't imprint on her but Brady did. I was pissed with him for a few days but I realised it weren't exactly his fault and I tried to get over it. I still wasn't over it, I was just glad to be one of her best friends, but then I imprinted on Olivia and I couldn't ask for anyone better. Ellie had loads of things in common with Brady and Brady deserved someone good. So did Ellie. I was glad I imprinted on Olivia, she was everything I wanted in a girl and she was so beautiful, words can't describe it.

I stood outside her house and knocked on the door. I heard someone open it. I took a deep breathe and looked at the door.

**I'm sorry this chapter is short, I'll try to make the next one longer. Please review and tell me what you thought. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. Here is the next one, let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Chapter nine – Olivia 

When Riley and I got home, Riley went to bed even though it was only the afternoon. I walked into the kitchen and saw my dad reading today's newspaper. "Hi dad." I smiled.

"Hey, have fun at the beach?" he asked.

I nodded and picked up an apple. "It was great. We met some more of their friends as well. They are really nice." I took a bite of the apple.

"That's good. Where's Ri?" dad asked.

"Bed." I answered.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked, putting the newspaper on the table.

I looked at the floor. "He feels dizzy." I sighed and looked my dad in the eye. "I don't think he has long left dad."

My dad closed his eyes and opened them again. I could see tears in his eyes.

I felt a little guilty but it was the truth. I didn't think Riley had long left, I hated to admit it though. Over the past few days he has been getting worst and I hate seeing him like that. It killed me. I hated seeing my twin brother in pain.

My dad got up and pulled me into a hug and whispered, "I know." in my ear.

I heard a knock on the door. I let go off my dad and walked over to it. I opened it and was not expecting to see Collin standing there. He looked at me and smiled.

"Collin, what are you doing here? How do you even know where I live?" I asked, shocked to see Collin standing at my door.

He laughed. "It's a small reservation. Everyone knows where everyone lives."

"Oh yeah. So, what are you doing here?" I asked, trying not to sound rude. Honestly, I didn't mind Collin being here. I liked having him around. I felt… complete? Yeah complete. It felt good having him around.

"I wanted to see if you and Riley are okay. I mean, when you left Sam and Emily's you both seemed like there was something up." Collin explained.

I nodded. "It's sweet that you care." I smiled at him. "We are fine. Do you want to come in?" I opened the door wider for him.

Collin stepped in and stayed looking at me. "Where's Riley?" he asked.

"In his room." I answered.

"Is it okay if I went to see him?" he said.

"I think he is asleep." I mumbled.

"What? At two in the afternoon?" he said, raising his eyebrows. I looked at the floor. "What's wrong Olivia?"

I stayed looking at the floor, tears coming to my eyes. "He hasn't been getting any sleep at night." I lied.

Collin sighed. "Ellie is going to hate me when I tell you this," he started.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Ellie told me what you told her. About Riley." he said slowly.

I nodded my head. I wasn't mad at Ellie. I knew she couldn't keep it from them, and it helped me. Now, I didn't have to tell them.

"Do me a favour and not tell Riley that you know?" I asked.

Collin nodded. "Of course I won't."

I smiled. "Thank you."

Riley –

I fell on to my bed and looked up at the ceiling.

Everyday I could feel myself getting weaker and every night I cried myself to sleep. I knew I didn't have long left and I really didn't want to leave my family.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. This was something else I noticed lately. My hair was getting thinner.

I stood up and looked in the mirror. My face was pale, something that had been like that for ages. My eyes were dark, which stood out against my pale face. I hated myself.

I was ugly. This was the reason my ex, Madison, broke up with me. Because I was losing my hair and becoming pale. I didn't tell her that I had cancer. I was about too but she broke up with me before I even said anything. I knew I couldn't date anyone because I would be dead soon, so I was glad Madison broke up with me. But I wasn't. I loved her with all my heart. I would of done anything for her. I would of fought for her. She was my everything.

I felt the tears roll down my cheeks, I didn't bother wiping them away. There was no point. I was going to be off this earth soon. I was going to be out of everyone's life. My dad and Olivia could forget about me, and that was the way I wanted it. They needed to move on with their life. I wanted them to move on in life.

I walked back over to my bed and laid back down. The tears still rolling down my face.

I was never going to get married, walk my sister down the aisle, have kids, protect my sister and grow old. I was never going to be able to do my dream job. I was never going to travel the world.

I cried. I couldn't hold the tears in for much longer. Soon I was going to be gone from this earth forever.

**I know it's short, sorry. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Chapter ten – Collin

"Can I go see Riley?" I asked.

"Umm, sure. But he might be asleep. Let me check." Olivia said.

I nodded and we both walked upstairs. Olivia knocked on a door and opened it. "Ri, Collin wants to hang out with you." she said.

I couldn't hear his reply, but Olivia let me walk in.

I looked around his room and saw him lying on his bed, face down. I sat down on the bed and Olivia walked out saying she would let us bond.

We sat in an awkward silence for a while. Finally I spoke, "So, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better." I heard him say. He then looked up at me. "You know don't you?" I sighed and nodded. "Does everyone else know?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but don't blame Olivia."

"I wasn't going to. At least she has company for when I leave. Do me a favour though?" he said.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Don't give me pity. Tell the others as well." he said.

I nodded. "I will."

"Thanks. I hate it when people give me pity. It's a shame I'm dying, I mean we could have been friends." Riley said.

"I thought we were friends." I said.

"Okay then. Closer friends." he laughed.

"We still can be." I said.

Riley looked up at me. "I guess we could before I do… die. Can you promise me something?"

"Yeah, what?" I asked.

"When I'm gone, look after Olivia for me. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid and that she follows her dreams." he mumbled.

"Of course." I smiled. It was nice that Riley cared so much about Olivia, but I was planning on looking after Olivia. I would blame myself for ever if something happened to her.

"Thank you. You're a good mate you know. I mean, once my other friends found out they…" he trailed off, but I nodded my head knowing what he was going to say.

"I'm a true friend. All them other 'friends' weren't. You can trust me with anything." I said.

"Thank you, I mean it." he said again. I laughed. "Lets do something."

I nodded. "Okay. What?" I asked.

"Anything. Just to get out of this house." Riley said.

It has been a few days since Riley and I had a proper conversation. A few days since Riley and I had hung out together, just us two.

I was walking to their house like I did most days. Riley, the pack and I were going to the beach. Our imprints weren't, they were staying at Sam's. I had met their dad, who insisted on me to call him Mike, he was nice. Olivia was grateful for what I was doing and I was glad. I genuinely liked Riley, it was a shame that he was going to be leaving us soon.

The pack knew not to say anything about the cancer and so far they have done good.

Most days, Riley would go home early because he was tired and dizzy. Olivia and I would walk with him back home and made sure he was okay, and then we would either go back out or stay at home and watch films, which we never actually watch. We would just talk and get to know each other better.

The pack and imprintees liked Olivia and Riley a lot. They have all told me. Olivia had been spending a lot of time with Ellie, they were practically joined at the hip now, and because of that Paul has classed Olivia as his sister. Olivia and Ellie had become best friends, and I knew that was going to last ages.

I, finally, came to their house and knocked on the door. Riley opened it and smiled at me. We have been getting closer over the few days. "You don't have to knock Col, you're practically family." Riley laughed.

I smiled. "Oh well. You ready to go to the beach?" I asked.

"Yeah, lets go." he said, walking out of the door.

"Wait for me!" I heard Olivia call.

Riley sighed and rolled his eyes. "Come on then." he called back.

A few minutes later, Olivia walked out and closed the door. Honestly, she looked beautiful. Her hair was in their natural curls and she had a flowery dress on, with white pumps and a white cardigan.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Riley asked.

"Me and the girls are going to Seattle. It was Rachel's and Ellie's idea." Olivia answered.

"What are you doing there?" he asked.

"Apparently, there is a really good club there. Don't tell dad though." she said.

"I won't." Riley promised.

"Also, I'll be staying at Emily's. All the girls are." she added.

Riley nodded. I moved closer to Olivia and went next to her ear. "You look absolutely beautiful." I whispered.

She blushed and looked away. "Thanks but I'm not."

"Yes you are and never, _ever_ let anyone tell you different." I said.

Olivia blushed some more and smiled at me. She was gorgeous, there was no words to describe it.

Olivia –

_Olivia, he doesn't like you like that so stop thinking it, _I thought to myself. Over the past few days I had feelings about Collin, that I couldn't shake. It made me want to be near him all the time and I think he kind of felt the same way. It wasn't just his looks; even though that had a part in it. But he was really kind and caring. I've never met anyone like him before and it was good, because I liked it and it only made me want him more.

We walked to Sam and Emily's house. Riley and I have been getting closer to all of them. Usually when the boys met up, the girls would meet up at Emily's house and we would all hang out. I was friends with such nice people.

I was really close to Ellie, I felt like she was my best friend. I was close to all of the girls, including Leah. Paul was like an older brother to me and he got protective of me, which I liked. He was a great guy.

Leah, Kim, Ellie, Emily and I were going to a club today, so Ashleigh had to go to the beach with the boys. I don't think she minded because her and Marcus were always together. I think they were brother and sister. But Ashleigh loved spending time with Marcus, so that was good.

We walked inside Emily's house and saw everyone sitting at the kitchen. "Looking hot Olive." Jared winked at me. Kim hit him and Collin put an arm around my arm.

I could feel my face heating up. "Thanks." I mumbled.

All the girls were dressed in clothes to go clubbing and I was looking forward to it.

"It's a shame I'm taken." Brady laughed. I blushed even more.

"Hey!" Ellie yelled.

"I was joking babe." Brady said, putting his hands up.

"You better be." she mumbled. Brady kissed her cheek.

"Of course I was Coco. You are the one for me." he said.

"And if he _ever _hurts you, I will personally kill him." Paul smiled at Brady, who had a frightened look on his face. We all laughed at them. "But seriously, Olive you look really beautiful." he added.

"Thank you." I said, hugging him.

"You didn't say that to me." Ellie pouted.

"Actually he didn't say that to any of us." Kim said.

"I did. I said that Rachel looks sexy but she would look better without them on." Paul said.

"That is my sister and I do _not_ want to hear it." Jacob said, covering his eyes. I smiled at them. I was proud to call them my friends.

"We should start going." Sam said.

The boys nodded and said bye to their loved ones. Riley and Collin looked at me.

"Be safe." was all Riley said and pulling me into a hug.

"Have fun." Collin said, pulling me into a hug which I returned. He kissed my forehead.

Paul then walked over and gave me a tight hug. "Boys better not try anything, if they do I have my phone."

I laughed. "Okay Paul."

Then they all walked out.

Emily, Leah, Rachel, Kim, Ellie and I all exchanged looks. This was going to be a good night.

**Review and tell me what you think please. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But here is the next chapter. Let me know what you think please. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Chapter eleven – Olivia

Ten minutes after the boys left, we decided to leave. We needed to take two cars, Emily was driving one and Rachel was driving the other. Ellie and I went with Rachel and Leah and Kim went with Emily. I couldn't wait.

When we got to the club, we walked in and it was already packed. We found a table near the dance floor and Rachel offered to buy us all a drink. Ellie and I weren't legally allowed to drink, but what people didn't know wouldn't hurt them. We were all going to be drinking alcohol apart from Emily, for some unknown reason, and Rachel wasn't going to be drinking much, but I had a feeling that Emily would have to squeeze us into her car.

Rachel walked back with a tray glasses on it. We all took on and she sat down opposite me. "The barman was hot. It's a shame we are all taken." she said.

"I'm not." I said.

"Neither am I. Time to do some flirting, I think." Leah said, standing up with her drink and walking over to the bar.

We laughed as we watched her go. I think she would come back with his number, I mean its Leah and she is absolutely gorgeous.

I looked at Ellie. "Come and dance with me?" I asked.

She nodded and we both stood up and started dancing. We only got here and I was loving it.

I took a sip of the drink Rachel got me and looked around for Ellie. She was dancing with three guys surrounding her, I couldn't blame her really. She was only having fun.

Some guys started dancing with me. I didn't care; I deserved to have some fun in my life. For months, I have been dealing with the pain that my mum left us and my brother was dying, also I had to help look after Riley. I didn't mind. I just never got to do the stuff I wanted to anymore.

I wrapped my arm around one of the guy's neck. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. We were moving to the music.

The music changed to 'Give me everything'. I loved this song so much!

I finished my drink and I walked back over to the table. Ellie soon joined me.

"This was a great idea!" she said.

"It is. I have such great ideas." Rachel smiled. "Do you two want more drinks?" she added.

Ellie and I nodded. We gave her some money and she bought some drinks back.

"Leah seems to be getting on it!" Rachel yelled over the music.

We all laughed.

No one's point of view –

The red eyed man stood at the back of the club watching all the people dancing to the music, and talking.

He had eyes for only one person in the club though. The brown eyed girl that was with the blue eyed girl.

He wanted to hurt her, even if that meant the other girl would have to get hurt as well. Even if all the people she was with got hurt, he didn't care. He needed pay back on the girl he once loved.

It had been half an hour since they came in and Ellie and the mysterious girl were already slightly tipsy. This was the Ellie he once knew. Not like he cared anyway. He hated her. He wanted to hurt her.

Finally, he saw the blue eyed girl walk outside with Ellie. He walked out as fast as he could. Their scent was calling to him.

He had been waiting ages to get her. This was his chance and he was not going to miss it.

He stood in the dark alley, watching them. The time wasn't right yet and he wanted to hear what they were arguing about.

"Olivia, where are you going?" Ellie shouted.

_Ahh, the girl was called Olivia, _he thought.

"Away from you obviously! I can't believe you did that!" Olivia yelled back.

Their words were slurring, which proved they were drunk. This was good.

"I didn't do anything! What makes you think I did?" Ellie slurred.

Olivia stopped by the wall and held on to it, to keep her balance. _One little push and she would fall over, _he thought. He laughed to himself and tried to not do anything. Just yet.

"Stay away from me! I hate you!" Olivia screamed.

_Harsh words, _the man thought, _I remember when that was said to me. _How could he even forget those words? Not like they hurt him. Nothing Ellie ever said hurt him.

Ellie looked like she was about to cry, she shook her head and walked off.

The man smiled and walked out of the shadows. Olivia ran her hands through her brown hair. She turned around and bumped into the man.

"Sorry." she slurred.

She could smell the alcohol on her. But not as much as the smell of mutts. She stunk of them. But her scent was strong too. Peaches. It was nice.

"No, it's my fault." the man smiled.

"You're cute." the girl said.

_Stupid, stupid girl,_ he thought.

"So are –" he started, but he got cut off from lips being pressed to his.

He wasn't going to pull away. This was just perfect. It was easier than he thought.

Her tongue slipped into his mouth. It took everything he had not to bite her then and there.

"Olivia," the familiar voice slurred.

Ellie walked back towards them. He stayed where he was.

_She wouldn't remember me. She was drunk, _he thought.

"I said 'I hate you'." Olivia repeated.

Ellie looked at the man and a look of recognition came across her face. She paled and blinked a few times before she spoke. And when she did, it was just a whisper. But the sentence she spoke showed she was scared.

"Cain."

Cain smiled at her. This was the moment he was waiting for, for ages.

"Long time no see, Ellie." he laughed.

Ellie couldn't move from the spot she was in. She was scared and Cain knew it. He could smell it on her.

"Who's Cain?" Olivia said. Oblivious to what was going on between her best friend and the stranger she kissed.

**So Cain is back? What's going to happen? Review and tell me what you think please. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter twelve – Collin

"I'm glad Olive is going out." Riley said. I nodded. "She deserves it." he added.

"I think it's good that she has got on with everyone. I think it's good both of you have got on with everyone." I smiled.

Riley nodded. "You guys are amazing. You aren't like people back in California. You're different."

"You have no idea." I mumbled.

The guys and I, apart from Marcus who was with Ashleigh making a sandcastle, played football.

Riley, Paul, Jared, Brady and I were on one team and Seth, Sam, Embry, Quil and Jacob were on the other team.

We started playing and I got the ball. I passed it to Riley, who passed it Jared. Seth took it of him and started running to our goal. Brady tackled Seth and Seth fell to the floor and started laughing, we all joined in.

I jogged with Brady and he passed it to me. I jogged with the ball and kicked it into their goal. Sam missed it and it went in.

My team cheered.

Sam passed the ball to Embry and Jake started to try and get the ball of him. "Jake, he's on our team!" Quil called.

"Oh yeah." Jake said.

I shook my head and laughed. He was an idiot.

We carried on playing and we scored two more goals, while the other team scored two. We decided to have a break, so we walked over to the side and sat down.

I looked over at Riley, he didn't look well. He looked pale, more pale than usual. "Riley, are you okay." I called to him.

He looked up, and looked tired. "I think… I think –" he started before he collapsed.

I ran over to him. "Riley. Riley!" I yelled, shaking him.

Nothing was coming out of him. He was hardly breathing.

"Call an ambulance!" I yelled at the pack.

"They are on their way." Sam said, running up to me.

"We got to call Olivia." I said.

"I've called Emily. She said she will get them. Brady is on the phone to their dad and he said that he will meet us at the hospital." Sam explained.

I nodded, but I wasn't really listening. All I knew was; Riley couldn't go. Not just yet.

Emily –

I sat in the club. I think I was the only sober one left. Rachel and Kim were a little bit drunk, Leah, well I didn't know because she was too busy talking to the barman, and Ellie and Olivia were drunk. They were even arguing slightly, but I weren't sure why.

I saw them walk out of the club; I didn't think anything of it. They were going to come back, right?

"Why aren't you drinking?" Rachel asked half drunkenly.

"I don't feel like it." I yelled over the music.

Just then, my phone started ringing. I stood up and walked outside. I couldn't see Ellie or Olivia.

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Em, you need to come back to La Push. Now!" I heard Sam order.

"Why?" I asked.

"Riley is being taken to hospital. You need to come back." he said.

"Okay." I said, hanging up.

My heart sunk. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't tell Olivia, but I knew I had too.

I walked back into the club and managed to get Leah to come back to the table. "We need to go home now." I said.

"What!" Leah exclaimed.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Riley has been taking to hospital." I answered. "Has Ellie and Olivia came back in?" I asked.

They all shook their heads. I sighed and we walked out.

I asked the bouncer if he had seen them and he told me that the last time he saw them was when they were arguing, next thing he knew they disappeared.

Great, where was Ellie and Olivia?

**I'm sorry it's not the best chapter and I'm sorry it's short. I'll try and make the next one longer. Please review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the next chapter. It's longer than the last one and better. Hopefully. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter thirteen – Collin

I stood in the waiting room with the pack. We haven't been here for long but it has felt like hours.

Mike was with Riley in the hospital room, we were waiting. Just waiting. I weren't sure what he was waiting for, but we were waiting.

Sam said that Emily was on her way and I just wanted them to hurry up. I needed to make sure Olivia was okay. I wanted to know how she was taking the news. I don't think she was taking it alright.

I sat next to Brady, who patted my back. "He will be fine." he mumbled.

I nodded. I didn't believe it. And I knew Brady didn't believe it.

"Sam!" I heard someone shout.

Sam stood up and ran up to Emily. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her scars.

Rachel ran up to Paul and Jacob, Leah walked up to Seth and Kim ran up to Jared.

Brady and I exchanged looks, which showed we were both thinking the same thing; _where were Ellie and Olivia?_

We stood up and walked over to Emily. "Em, where is Olivia and Ellie?" I asked.

This caught Paul's attention and he started looking around him, thinking they were going to jump out at any moment.

"That's what I need to talk to you guys about." Emily answered.

"What do you mean?" Brady asked.

"We don't know. I asked someone if he saw them and he said yeah but they went off with a blonde haired boy." she whispered.

Paul's head whipped up and looked at Emily. "What do you mean?" he growled.

"I mean; I don't know where they are. But I have a feeling someone took them." Emily said, with tears in her eyes.

"Guys, I have something to tell you," Leah slurred a bit. We all looked at her. "I could smell something sickly. I wanted to gag. It was familiar, the smell. Like I have smelt it before. It smelt of…" she trailed off.

"Like who? Who did it smell of?" Paul, Brady and I shouted.

Leah's face paled. "Oh god. He's back. It smelt of Cain." she whispered.

I stood there, mouth hanging wide open. I couldn't move. Cain had Olivia and Ellie. My imprint and one of my best friends.

"Shit." Embry mumbled.

"I am going to kill that bloody bastard! I am going to make him wish he never came back to La Push! I am going to make him wish he never laid eyes on my sister!" Paul yelled.

"Paul, calm down. We don't know where he is. We will do extra patrols and if anybody smells anything familiar, howl straight away." Sam ordered.

The pack nodded. But I couldn't move. My imprint was in danger and I had no idea where she was. No way of communicating with her. No way of saving her. I wish I went with her. I wish she was in my arms right now. I wish Riley wasn't on his deathbed. I wish Riley didn't have cancer. I wish for a lot of stuff, but I know none of them are going to come true.

I needed her in my arms. I needed Olivia right now, but she wasn't here because I was stupid enough to think she would be safe.

Olivia –

My eyes fluttered open and I had to adjust to the dark room.

My head was killing me, it felt like it was splitting open.

_Where was I? What happened? Where is everyone? _

My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I looked around me. I was in a small dirty room. I was sitting in a chair and my arms were behind me tied up, my ankles were tied to the chair leg as well. _What the hell?_

I looked next to me and saw Ellie, staring at the white dirty walls. It looked like she had tears rolling down her face.

"Ellie." I whispered.

She looked at me and sighed. It looked like she was relieved. _What for? What happened?_

"I am so glad you're alive." she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He hurt you Olive. He hurt both of us. I thought he killed you." Ellie sobbed.

"Shh, now tell me who _he _is exactly? And what do you mean by hurt?" I asked.

"My ex. He is crazy Olivia. He hit me and raped me. But he arrived when we are the club and he forced us to come with him. He hit both of us and you blacked out. I thought he killed you." she explained.

"Oh god. We have been kidnapped by a psycho!" I half whispered, half yelled.

Ellie nodded. "That's not it. He…" she started.

"You're awake." a male voice said.

I turned my head. I couldn't see anyone. Whoever it was he stayed in the shadow.

"Obviously. Why don't you come into the light so I can see you better." I said.

He took a step towards me. I had to hold back the scream that was inside me. He was hot. But his blood red eyes he had didn't look too friendly. Didn't vampires only have red eyes?

_Olivia, this is not the time to think of your fantasy world, _I thought. But his eyes had something animal like. I don't think he was human. The way he walked with so much grace and his eyes. He was pale. Really pale.

"Let's introduce ourselves. My name is Cain Walker. The 'psycho' ex of Ellie's. I've killed my mum and other humans." he said.

I stayed quiet for a while. Finally, I spoke, "Olivia Allen. Best friends with Ellie. I haven't killed anyone and I don't plan to. Now we have introduced ourselves let us go. I have to get home."

He laughed. "I don't think so. Ellie has much importance to me. So she isn't going anywhere. You on the other hand; you seem important to Ellie, so you are staying. I wouldn't want you to go and tell people I was back now, would I?" he smirked.

"She isn't important to me Cain. Just let her go!" Ellie said.

I knew she was lying, just to get me to go. So I stayed quiet.

"I know you are lying Ellie. I have been watching you for a few days now and I know you two are close." Cain smiled.

I felt sick to the bone. Who was this freak?

"What are you going to do with us?" I asked.

"Well, you both smell delicious. Apart from the smell of those mutts of course. But I wouldn't mind having a bit of your blood in my mouth." Cain sneered.

That just confirmed my suspicions. But I wasn't freaked out over it; I mean I usually live in the fantasy world. Not like that, I meant I always daydream of the fantasy world. It was awesome.

But was I scared? Hell yeah.

I think anyone would be scared if they were in mine and Ellie's position.

Cain walked out and I turned to look at Ellie. "You don't seem freaked out." she said.

I laughed, despite the situation we were in. "I love the fantasy world. Although I am quite scared." I admitted. "But I do have a question."

"Which is?" Ellie asked.

"Who are the mutts?" I said.

**Please review and tell me what you think. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I haven't updated lately, I had to get my computer fixed. Just so you guys know, I decided to do an Ashleigh and Marcus story so if there is anything you want me to put in there just let me know. **

**Anyway, here is the next chapter hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Chapter fourteen – Olivia

"So let me get this straight. Collin, Brady, Paul and everyone are wolves. Apart from you, Kim, Emily, Rachel and Ashleigh. And the quiliute legends are true?" I asked.

Ellie nodded. "You're not freaked out?"

"God no. I love all these legends I think they are awesome. But if this is some kind of joke, just tell me. I'm not sure I'll forgive you that easy though." I mumbled.

"It isn't. But there is something else…" Ellie trailed off.

I groaned. "What else is there to it?"

"Well, Collin should tell you really. But there is a thing called imprinting and it's where the pack finds their soul mate. I'm Brady's imprint, Rachel's Paul's imprint, Kim's Jared's imprint, Emily's Sam's imprint and…"

"I'm Collin's imprint." I guessed.

Ellie nodded. "But they can imprint on anybody any age. Like Marcus imprinted on Ashleigh who is eight and Quil imprinted on Emily's niece, Claire, who is two."

"That is just wrong." I said.

"That's what I thought at first. But they are like a brother to them at the moment." she said.

"Wait! So, if Collin didn't imprint on me, you guys wouldn't of talked to Riley or me?" I said.

"No, that isn't true Olive. Of course we would have talked to you." Ellie said.

"At some point, yeah. Oh my god, I can't believe it!" I said, turning my head away from her.

I couldn't believe it. If Collin didn't imprint on me, they wouldn't of spoken to us and I wouldn't of made a new best friend.

"Olivia, we would of spoken to you. Collin wouldn't have imprinted on you, that's all." Ellie said.

"Just shut up for a second." I snapped.

"Olive, I'm sorry. I really am." she carried on.

"Ellie, I said; shut up!" I said, turning to look at her again.

"What?" she asked.

"Shh." I whispered.

She went quiet and I listened. I listened for any noise. I was scared Cain was going to come back. I tried slipping my wrists from the ropes but after a while I stopped. I wasn't getting anywhere apart from the ropes getting tighter and digging into me.

I sighed. "We need to get out of here."

"How?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know. I just don't know." I mumbled.

Collin –

"Mike's going home." Sam said to me.

I nodded. We kept trying to get him to go home and have some sleep for hours now. So I was glad he was.

"I'll drive him." I mumbled.

Sam handed me the keys and Mike walked out of Riley's room. He walked past me and walked out of the hospital.

I sighed and walked after him.

I walked to Sam's car and got in. Mike got into the passenger seat. The whole car journey we didn't say anything. I wanted to talk to him, but I didn't know what to say.

His son was dying and his daughter was god knows where, but he didn't know that.

I stopped outside his house but Mike stayed sitting. I turned off the engine but kept my hands on the steering wheel.

Finally, Mike spoke, "Where's Olive?"

"At Emily's with Ellie. She is trying to get her head wrapped over it." I lied.

Mike nodded. "Tell her I love her."

I nodded. "Of course." I mumbled.

"I want to thank you Collin. I haven't seen Riley or Olivia, for that matter, smile and laugh as much as they have since they have met you. Thank you for that." he said.

I smiled. "I'm glad Mr. Allen –"

"Please call me Mike." he said.

I nodded. "They are great people. I'm glad I know them."

Mike nodded. "Thank you Collin, I mean it." he started getting out of the car but then stopped. "Call me if anything happens. Even if it's one in the morning, call me."

I nodded. "I will Mike." I smiled.

He got out and walked inside his house. But I stayed sitting in the car, not turning the engine on. Once Riley is gone, it's going to be weird. I can't imagine not having Riley in my life anymore. He had become one of my best friends in such a short time. He had turned me into a better person.

I then promised myself something. I was going to stand by Olivia through anything. I was going to protect her with all my heart. I was going to let her choose what she wanted. But most important, I was going to help her through her brothers' death.

**So, what do you think? Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter fifteen – Brady

I was sitting in Riley's room. He was lying in bed not doing anything. Not moving. Nothing.

I was worried. I mean who wouldn't be. One of my friends was in hospital, dying. And to add to that my girlfriend, my imprint, my _soul mate_, had been kidnapped by her crazy-ex-turned-vampire.

I wanted to kill Cain more than I did before. I wanted to hurt him for what he put Ellie.

Just then Collin walked in with bloodshot eyes. I didn't know what to say, so I put my hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. He was like my brother and I cared about him so much. I knew this was hard on him. Hell, it was hard on all of us.

"You alright mate?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence that seemed to just appear.

Collin nodded slowly but still didn't say a word.

I knew he was lying, but I didn't want to push him. What help was that going to do?

Paul opened him mouth to speak but he got cut off from my phone ringing.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw I had a video message from an unknown number. I looked at Paul questioningly; he just nodded so I opened the message. The pack walked over to me to watch it too.

After a while it started playing. My breathing slowed down. I saw Ellie and Olivia tied to a chair, looking at the camera with worry.

No one said anything, while we watched. Not even Ellie or Olivia. They looked frightened and I just wanted to go to Ellie and hold her close to me.

I hadn't been this long without her since we got together and I was really missing her and worrying over her.

Cain then walked over to them. He looked at the camera with an evil smirk on his face. His hands stroked Olivia's cheek and he leaned closer to her.

I heard Collin growl from next to me.

Cain raised his hand and slapped Olivia across the cheek. She let out a loud cry, which only caused Cain to hit her more.

Ellie didn't know what to do. Tears were falling down her cheeks and she just sat in shock.

"Stop!" she finally called out.

Cain looked at her and hit her with so much force I could feel it. The chair Ellie was on fell to the side. Ellie looked up at Cain with wide eyes.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to yell at him to stop.

"Leave her alone!" Olivia screamed.

_Oh god, let both of them be safe,_ I thought to myself.

A couple of times I had to turn my head away from the screen. I couldn't watch it. I could feel tears rolling down my cheek.

I couldn't keep watching the video. I wanted it to stop.

I could hear the screams of Ellie and Olivia. The tears rolling down my face faster. There was nothing I could do to save my soul mate. I had no idea where he was.

After what seemed like hours, the video finally stopped. I chucked my phone at the wall and it smashed into pieces. I didn't care. I never wanted to see that again.

Sam tried to calm Paul, Collin and I down. But it didn't really work especially as the rest of the pack, including him, wanted to shred Cain into pieces.

"We will find them!" Leah said determination in her voice.

Olivia –

I was sitting in the chair, my hands still tied to together. My face was in pain. I could feel it throbbing like the rest of my body. I was in a lot of pain and I knew it wasn't over yet.

I could hear screams coming from the room next to the room I was in. I knew Ellie had it worse. And I knew what he was doing.

I wanted to stop it. I wanted to save Ellie but I couldn't move. Not just because I was in pain but also because I was tied tightly to the chair.

Ellie's scream pulled me from my thoughts and I closed my eyes tightly, praying this was just a nightmare. A terrible nightmare.

I could taste the salty tears on my lips. It just made me cry even more.

After ten minutes, Cain dragged Ellie back into the room and tied her to the chair. She looked unconscious. It made me scared. Was she alive? Please let her be alive.

Cain walked over to me and leaned closer to my ear. "Next time it will be your turn." he whispered, even though he didn't have to. No one else was going to hear what he said, were they?

I shuddered at what he said. I could kill him, even though I couldn't because he was a vampire.

Cain laughed and walked out. I let the tears flow down freely. I just wish Collin would find us.

I looked over at Ellie. She wasn't moving but she was breathing. Barely. "Ellie, please be okay." I mumbled.

**I'm sorry it's short but I'll try to make the next one longer. Please review and tell me what you thought. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter sixteen – Mike

I sat on the patio in my back garden. The cigarette hanging from my mouth. I just couldn't believe what was happening. I really couldn't.

I couldn't believe that my son was going to be gone soon. I just couldn't believe it. I wanted Olive to be here with me, so I could hold her tight. But I knew she needed some space at the moment. She was a lot like her mum. If she was upset she would need some space.

I probably should call Maria, but I doubt she would care. She made it perfectly clear that she didn't want anything to do with us.

I sighed. I wanted to be with Riley but I couldn't. I needed to sleep and there was no point in staying at the hospital when he wasn't doing anything. Plus, I know Collin will call me if something changes. I trust him enough.

I took the cigarette out of my mouth and blew out the smoke. I really should quit.

I ran my hands through my hair and stomped on to the cigarette, so it went out.

I sighed and stood up. I turned on my heels and put my hand on the handle. I was about to open the door when I heard something behind me.

I turned around but saw nothing. I shook my head. I was just hearing stuff. I turned back to the door but then stopped again. I heard the noise again.

I turned to look at the forest that was behind the house. There was nothing there but I knew I weren't hearing things.

I took a step forward. When nothing made a sound again, I carried on walking. I was almost inside the forest when I heard the noise again. I stopped and looked around me frantically.

Suddenly, I saw movement from the corner of my eye. I looked and saw someone walk towards me.

I couldn't see who it was but I knew it had to be male from the way they walked.

"Can I help you with anything?" I asked.

The person ignored me and carried on walking. I didn't know what to do. What if the person needed help? What if they were hurt?

They looked up and I was met with blood red eyes. I took a step backwards and stumbled over a tree root. I fell to the floor with a thud and the person laughed.

He kneeled in front of me with great speed; it made me rethink what actually just happened.

He leaned in close to me and exhaled the air. He closed his eyes and smiled. He licked his lips and I moved my body backwards. Who was this freak?

He grabbed my arm and pulled me up. He twisted my arm back and shoved me against the tree.

He moved his head towards my neck and bit down. I screamed out in pain. Seriously who was he?

Cain –

I couldn't help myself, he smelt like so much like Olivia. Apart from the smell of mutts of course.

I couldn't help but drink his blood. The blood was calling to me. If I couldn't have his daughters' blood, I was going to have his. Well, I could have his daughters' blood but I wanted to hurt her first. Hurt Ellie. Hurt the mutts.

The man screamed out in pain, but all I could do was laugh. He was twitching but I just carried on drinking.

Once, I was sure he was dead I picked him up and ran. I ran back to the shack that I was keeping Ellie and Olivia in.

I didn't care if they saw him dead in my arms. It would just warn them not to mess with me and to do what I told them to do.

I walked inside and heard sniffling coming from the room closest to me. I walked in and saw Ellie and Olivia. They looked up at me and Olivia's eyes widen.

A smirk formed on my lips and walked out of the room. I shoved Olivia's dad in a room and locked the door.

"He killed my dad!" I could hear Olivia cry.

I laughed to myself which made me miss Ellie's reply. But I didn't care. All I cared about was that Olivia was hurt.

I walked into the room and smiled at the two girls tied to the chair.

"You're a monster!" Olivia screamed.

"I know." I laughed.

"I could kill you!" she yelled. Tears were rolling down her cheek. I kneeled in front of her and wiped the tears away. She froze at my touch.

"I'm not going to hurt you yet." I smirked.

"Please just leave her alone Cain. She hasn't done anything to you, it was me. I told the guys that you hurt me. Hurt me, not Olivia!" Ellie yelled.

I frowned and glared at her. "Shut the hell up Ellie! It doesn't involve you." I snapped.

"It does involve me! You are hurting her because of me. I can't believe I was once in love with _you_! You are a pathetic excuse of a son!" Ellie replied.

I rolled my eyes and slapped her. "You will stay out of this. I don't care what you say about me because you know I can hurt you twice as hard!" Ellie stayed quiet and didn't even look back at me. I smiled. I won this argument. "I knew that would shut you up."

"Please hurt me instead of Olivia." Ellie begged.

I rolled my eyes. "Get it inside your _thick _brain, I'm getting tired of hurting you. I need to hurt someone close to you. Like Olivia for example."

Olivia gave out a little cry. I smiled and undid the ropes from her wrists. I grabbed her hair. She gave a little yelp and start dragging her, by her hair, out of the room.

"No!" Ellie screamed.

I ignored her and carried on dragging Olivia to another room. Her screams following her. I threw her on to the bed. I couldn't keep the smirk off my face. Hurting Ellie never got old.

**Hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Chapter seventeen – Ellie

I tried blocking it out. Everything out. The thoughts, the screams, the yelling, everything. I didn't actually believe he was going to hurt Olivia as much as he hurt me, but I guess I was wrong.

A few minutes later, everything went quiet. I shut my eyes tightly hoping this was a dream. When I opened them again, I saw Olivia right next to me. She weren't alright. Her eye had already started to swell up, she had a bruise on her cheek and her lip was split and swollen. It reminded me of the night I finally told my brother.

"What did he do to you?" I found myself asking.

"Just hit me. A lot. It hurts. I feel like I have broken every single bone in my body. It hurts to breathe as well." Olivia answered slowly.

I blinked away the tears. "Don't worry they will find us soon. I promise you that." I promised.

"I can't believe he killed my dad. I mean, I'm not going to have any family left once Riley dies." she said.

"You have me and the pack." I said.

"I guess." she mumbled.

"Where did he go?" I asked.

"I don't know. But I hope he rots in hell." she said.

"So do I." I agreed.

Collin –

I was tired but I refused to sleep. How could I get to sleep when my soul mate was missing?

I was sitting in the chair next to Riley's bed. I couldn't leave him yet.

Seth, Embry and Jacob were on patrol. Making sure Cain didn't come on the res. I think he was smart enough to know not to come here but we could always try. Sam called the Cullen's and they were going to be helping us. I didn't complain. As long as I got Olivia back I was fine.

Paul walked in and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and he motioned for me to walk with him. I would have denied but I knew something was up. I was the only one in the room, so I took it that everyone else was out there too.

We walked out and I saw Seth, Embry and Jacob back from patrol. But no body took their place. What if Cain came to the res? What if he took another person? What if he led us to where he was hiding Olivia and Ellie?

"What's going on?" I croaked. My throat hurt from crying.

No body said anything. Finally, Leah said, "Mike's gone."

I looked at her. "What?"

"Cain took Mike." she whispered.

I curled my hands into fists. "That's not it. Cain also killed Mike." Embry added.

I turned around and punched the wall. It left a hole in it but I didn't care.

Mike was dead. Riley was dying. Olivia had no one left.

"We need to find them Sam!" I yelled. The pack mumbled their agreements.

"I agree. I wanted to go as soon as we found out they were missing but we don't know where they are yet." he said.

"I don't give a crap! We can sense him from where he… killed Mike." I said.

Paul and Brady nodded. "Plus we got the Cullen's to help." Brady added.

"I'll get Emily, Kim and Rachel to stay with Riley." Sam said. I smiled despite the situation. "Leah you need to stay too." he added.

"What! No way!" she said.

"Please. Just so you can keep us updated on Riley." Sam begged.

Leah folded her arms across her chest and thought about it for a few minutes. "Fine," she sighed. "But make sure you kill Cain. And be careful guys."

We nodded. Seth pulled her into a hug and we walked out of the hospital.

I was going to get Olivia back, I had a feeling I was.

**I know, I know. It's short, sorry. But I'll try to make the next few chapters longer. Please review. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Chapter eighteen – Collin

We phased and ran to the border where we met the Cullen's. After we met them we went to Olivia's house. The Cullen's looked around for anything, while we sniffed for a scent of Cain.

"_The stink is really strong over here." _Embry thought.

We ran over to where he was which was by the tree and started sniffing around. "There's blood." Edward said.

I sniffed around the tree and the scent hit me hard. It was bad. Really, _really _bad.

I started following the scent with my nose. I could feel the pack and the Cullen's behind me. When the scent got stronger, which was mixed with blood, I started running as fast as I could. I was getting Olivia back.

Leah –

I waited in the hospital room with Rachel and Kim. Emily went to get drinks for everyone. I sighed. I wanted Riley to be okay, I really did. Even if I weren't that close to him, no one deserves to be in this position.

"I hope they find Ellie and Olivia." Kim whispered.

I looked up at her. We all looked the same; bloodshot eyes, from crying. We blamed it on ourselves that Cain managed to get them but no one blamed it on us. I would. I hated myself for letting Cain get them.

"They will find them don't worry." I whispered.

"We should have kept an eye on them." Rachel said.

"There's nothing we can do now. What's done is done." I replied.

They shook their heads and looked down at the floor. I grabbed Riley's hand and started rubbing circles with my thumb. "Please Riley. Please be okay for Olivia, you're all she has left now." I mumbled.

Suddenly, the machine went _beep_. I looked at Rachel and Kim, who had a look of horror on their face.

"No Riley. Don't do this Olivia!" I yelled.

The doctors ran into the room and ushered us out. Kim, Rachel and I were crying. Why now? Why him?

Emily walked over to us with drinks in her hands. "What are you doing out here?" she smiled. I looked at her and her smile fell. "No. Not now. Not yet." she said.

I nodded, not wanting it to be true either. We had a group hug, where we just cried.

I walked outside and to the forest. I stripped and phased. I thought I better like the rest of the pack know what just happened.

"_Leah, what's wrong?" _Sam thought instantly.

"_I thought I would just let you know that Riley… has just died."_ I thought, tearing up.

"_What!" _the pack yelled.

"_I'm sorry guys. I really am. But just find Ellie and Olivia and bring them home." _I said.

"_We will, don't worry Leah. Stay with Emily, Rachel and Kim." _Sam thought.

"_I will."_ I whispered.

And with that I phased back and put my clothes on. I ran back into the hospital and hugged Rachel, Kim and Emily.

**I know it's short but the next one will be longer, I promise. Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for the reviews and for reading it guys. Thank you it means a lot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Chapter nineteen – Olivia 

Cain had just been staring at us for the last few minutes. It was freaking me out a lot. I looked over at Ellie, who kept her eyes on Cain.

_Please Collin. Please just come and save us, _I thought.

"You say they are coming to save you but where are they?" Cain smirked.

"Rot in hell Cain!" Ellie snarled.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening anytime soon." he laughed.

I just wanted to slap that stupid grin _owas_his face. "They are coming. I believe in them." I said.

"Keep thinking that." he grinned.

I rolled my eyes at him and looked away. I had a feeling they were coming. It was in my gut. I just wanted to be in Collin's arms, his lips pressed to mine.

Whoa! Did I really just think that? Yes, yes I did. I had feelings for Collin and I couldn't deny them any longer. I was going to die without telling him how I felt.

My stomach started rumbling from not having food. My mouth was dry; I just wanted something to drink more than food. I swear if Cain didn't kill us, we would die of starvation or dehydration. My stomach grumbled again.

Cain looked at me, and then looked away. I looked at Ellie, who was looking at me.

I could feel the tears in my eyes but I refused to let them fall.

"Everything will be fine." Ellie mouthed to me.

I nodded. "They _are _going to come."

She nodded in agreement.

Collin –

I could feel my adrenaline pumping. I _was_ going to get Olivia back and I _was_ going to bring her home.

I was not going to let her out of my sight for a while, I knew that for sure.

The Cullen's, the pack and I were running. I weren't sure where we were running but we were running somewhere. And wherever somewhere was, it was getting closer. The stink of vampires was close by and it wasn't the Cullen's.

None of the pack was talking to each other. Our thoughts only consisted of us finding the girls and bringing them home.

The Cullen's weren't talking. I knew Edward could see what we were thinking but I weren't bothered by it.

Suddenly, the physic stopped. Edward froze and looked at her.

"_What is it?" _the whole pack asked Edward.

But he didn't answer. Instead him and the rest of the blood suckers ran up to the physic, who was staring into space not doing anything.

"_We don't have time for this!" _Paul thought. He started running again.

"Stop!" Edward yelled.

Paul turned back around and started towards Edward, growling. _"Don't tell me what to do or what not to do! My sister and her best friend are being held captive by a crazy blood sucker. You can __**not **__tell me what to do!" _

"We can't just charge into there. He will know and kill them." Edward said.

"_How do you know that?" _I thought.

"Alice saw him." he said.

"_Killing both of them?"_ Seth asked.

Edward shook his head. "Only one."

"_Who?" _all of us yelled.

"Ellie." Edward whispered.

That did it. Brady and Paul started panicking. Then they both started running again.

We all followed them. Edward and the rest of the Cullen's were calling us back, but we didn't listen to them.

Ellie was going to get hurt and Olivia _might_ get hurt as well or she was hurt.

I needed her. I just wanted to hold her in my arms. I wanted to tell her everything. I wanted to tell her how she was my soul mate.

I wasn't going to give up without a fight.

If Cain did kill them, I would kill him and then end my life. I had it all planned out. I wasn't going to walk this earth if Olivia was gone. I couldn't.

Brady –

I could hear Collin thinking that he was going to kill himself if Olivia was gone. Honestly, I wanted to tell him not to think about it. But I couldn't say anything because I was thinking it too.

Ellie had changed my life in so many ways I thought was impossible. Without her I don't know what I would do. She completed my life.

These last few days without her were torture, and I don't plan on leaving her side anytime soon.

But one thing first, I needed to get her back. And once I do, I was going to rip Cain into shreds.

"_Collin! Brady! Snap out of it!" _Sam ordered.

I bit back the growl that wanted to come out. I didn't want to be told what to do. Even if it was my alpha. But he knew best and there was no point in trying to argue with him.

"_Brady!" _Sam growled.

This time I did let the growl come out. I couldn't hold it back any longer.

Ellie –

I sighed and closed my eyes. _Please Brady, please just come and save me, _I prayed in my head.

Cain was starting to scare me and, by looks of it, Olivia too. He wouldn't take his eyes off us and I had no idea why.

Olivia was looking at the wall. She looked bad. Really bad. I don't think she felt that good either. I didn't feel good. My whole body was aching and I just wanted food in my stomach and some sleep. I needed it.

Cain suddenly stood up straight. He looked out into the hallway and at the door. His face had a look of horror written all over it.

_What the hell was happening?_

Cain then ran towards Olivia and I. He grabbed her wrist and Olivia jerked her attention to him.

"Get off me!" she snarled.

"Shut the _hell _up!" Cain screamed in her face.

He turned to look at me and his face lit up, like he had an idea. He dropped Olivia's wrist and moved my arm towards his face.

It then hit me what he was going to do. I screamed and tried to pull my arm back, but of course he was stronger than me.

My arm was in front of his face and he opened his mouth. His lips pressed against my wrist softly. He then bit down.

I screamed in pain. _Why was he doing this?_

I shuddered and my eyes started to drop. I continued to scream. Cain was still pressing down on my wrist.

I could hear Olivia's cries.

"No!" I heard someone shout. Some growling followed by it.

My eyes dropped and I fell into darkness. But the pain in my body was still there and I didn't think it would end soon.

My screams still going, my throat getting sore.

**So this was longer. And Ellie has got bitten. Let me know what you think please. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to all those that have read it and have reviewed, thank you so much. I mean it. So here is the next chapter, hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Chapter twenty – Edward

I ran as fast as I could, just to get Olivia and Ellie. I didn't know them personally but I knew they meant a lot to the pack and not just because Collin and Brady imprinted on them.

I could hear Collin and Brady's thoughts. I wanted to stop making them feel like that. No one should ever feel like that.

I saw a shack and I could hear screaming. I think the wolves could hear it too because they started running just as fast and their thoughts weren't all that pleasant.

I opened the door and saw a man, or should I say vampire, biting into a girl's, Ellie I think, arm.

"No!" I shouted.

I heard Brady growl from next to me. He ran towards the vampire and pulled him away from Ellie.

Carlisle rushed over to Ellie and took her out of her chair. Seth, Embry and Quil phased back into humans, while the rest started ripping the vampire into pieces.

Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie looked for some wood and started to burn it.

I rushed over to Esmee and Carlisle. "I have to suck the venom out." he said.

"Just do it!" Quil yelled.

They were undoing the rope on Olivia. Carlisle looked at me and I nodded at him. He started sucking the venom out.

Olivia –

Quil, Embry and Jacob undid the ropes. I got out of the chair and collapsed into Jacob's arms and started sobbing.

My best friend was dying because of a freaking vampire, my dad was dead and I had no idea about my brother.

My brother!

I looked up at Jacob. "How's Riley? Is he alright?" I asked frantically.

He exchanged a nervous look with Quil and Embry. My heart started beating faster. Please let Riley be okay, please.

"Collin will tell you, okay? Right now, we are going to get you out of here and somewhere safe." Jacob said.

He picked me up and walked out of the shack, I had been staying in there for ages.

I was glad to be out of there and getting some fresh air, but I wanted to know what was wrong with Riley. But most importantly, I wanted to see him. I wanted to hold him and just talk until sunrise like we use to do. Tell each other how we felt, talk about school, and stuff like that. I wanted to have my brother. I wanted to tell him everything was going to be okay.

Quil and Embry were right behind us, talking in hush whispers.

"Where's Collin?" I asked my voice cracking.

"He's coming now." Jacob cooed.

Just then I saw a figure walking towards us. I started to panic thinking it was a vampire, but Jacob held onto me and whispered, "It's only Collin."

Collin walked towards us. He stopped in front of Jacob and I, his hands in his pockets. He was staring right at me.

He looked terrible. By the looks of it, it seemed like he hadn't had much sleep in days or eaten.

Jacob placed me down, so my feet were touching the ground. I grabbed onto his arms at first so I wouldn't fall over. When I knew my balance was a little better, I ran up to Collin. I tripped but he caught me.

I sobbed into his chest and clung onto him like my life depended on it. Collin wrapped his arms around me and I could hear him crying a little.

"I – I'm so, _so_, sorry." he said.

I didn't reply, but just kept crying into his chest. I was in my soul mates arms and that's all I've ever wanted in life.

Leah –

We sat in the waiting room… waiting.

Waiting for the doctors to actually give us the news that he wasn't coming back. The news that we were all dreading.

"Is there a Riley Allen here?" I heard someone ask.

I looked up and saw a guy with black hair talking to a nurse. She shook her head and walked away. I stood up and walked over to the boy. "Why are you looking for Riley Allen?" I asked.

"Because he's my friend. I was friends with him back in California. You are?" he asked, looking me up and down.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm his friend from La Push. Him and his sisters' friend. Leah." I mumbled.

"I'm Clyde." he said. "Where is Riley? And Olive?"

"Riley, he is umm… dead. And Olivia is with some of her other friends." I said, looking at the floor.

"Are you kidding me? Riley is dead?" he exclaimed.

I shook my head. "I'm really sorry." I mumbled.

He shook his head. "Don't be. El! Ellen!" he called.

A girl, who looked so much like Olivia, walked over to us. "What's wrong Clyde?" she asked, grabbing his hand.

"This is Leah. Olivia and Riley's friend. Leah, this is my girlfriend and Olivia and Riley's cousin Ellen." Clyde said.

I nodded at her and she gave me a forced smile. I would have turned my nose up at her but she looked really upset at the moment, so of course the smile was forced.

Clyde looked at her. "Riley has gone El." he whispered.

She looked at him and burst into tears. "Just tell me this is some kind of sick joke. Please." she begged.

"I'm sorry babe. I really am." Clyde said, hugging her.

"Why don't you two come sit with us?" I offered.

Clyde nodded and guided Ellen to sit with Rachel, Kim, Emily and I.

_Please just let Olivia and Ellie be alright, _I thought.

**Please let me know what you think. There won't be many chapters left, I don't think. Thanks guys. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you guys, its means a lot. Hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter twenty one – Olivia

Collin had just told me everything. To the day when Cain took us, to today.

I was crying into Collin's arms at Sam and Emily's house. I didn't even get to say goodbye to my brother. My twin.

I looked up at Collin. His arms were wrapped around me securely, like he didn't want me to ever leave his side again. And honestly, I didn't want to.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"I – I want to see Riley. Just one last time." I whispered.

He nodded and took hold of my hand. We walked out and got into a car. Collin started driving with one hand, while the other was still holding on to mine.

We arrived at the hospital and walked in. Doctors gave me weird looks but I ignored them. I hadn't actually tried to look decent because, well, there was no point. I was still going to cry again. I had covered up the bruises but I still had a bust lip, which I didn't care at all about.

Collin grabbed my hand and we walked down the hallway. Leah saw me and ran up to hug me. "Olivia, I'm so glad you're okay." she cried.

I hugged her tightly. A few tears slipped from my eyes. "I'm glad to be back." I whispered.

"Olive!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

I looked up and saw my cousin, Ellen, come running towards me. "El!" I yelled.

I ran to meet her halfway and we both stood there hugging each other, sobbing.

"I can't believe he's gone." she cried.

"Me either El." I sobbed.

"How are you Olive?" I heard someone ask.

I looked up and saw Clyde, El's, boyfriend. "Don't just stand there. Give me a hug you goofball!" I said, letting go of my older cousin.

He pulled me into a hug and spun me around. "Be careful." I heard Collin say.

"Have you seen him?" I asked when Clyde put me down.

"Not yet." Clyde answered.

"We arrived a little late because of our flight." El explained.

"He would of liked to see you guys." I whispered.

"Well at least he had his favourite person in the world with him." she said.

This made me tear up again. "I guess." I whispered. I didn't want to tell them where I was, it wasn't my secret to tell. Collin squeezed my hand.

"All I have is memories of me and him arguing over what film we would watch." El laughed. Clyde and I joined in.

"I remember when we played football and some hot girls walked by. He started showing off and the ball ended up hitting him in the head." Clyde said.

"Remember when he knocked himself out by running into a wall." I laughed.

"That was so funny." Clyde laughed.

"I missed it. That's really unfair. But then that is like him, he was the smartest pea in the pod." El said.

I looked at Collin and smiled at him, tears started to roll down my cheek again. He pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back. He kissed my forehead and whispered, "It's alright love. Everything will be okay."

I looked up at him. "Collin, I love you." I mumbled.

I didn't even care that I told someone my feelings; I just had to let someone know how I feel.

"I love you too Olive." he whispered.

I then surprised both of us by kissing him. But I was even more surprised when he kissed me back, but I didn't know why I was surprised. I mean he was my soul mate after all.

And this feeling was great. Being in my soul mate's arms. It made me forget everything that had happened so far and made me think of my future.

**Sorry it is a short chapter and sorry I have been updating as much, but I have a lot going on at the moment but I'll try to update as much as I can. I'm sorry guys. Please let me know what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you guys so much. Sorry there was spelling mistakes on the last chapter. **

**Frangipanilover: Sorry I woke you up at 3:06 in the morning, but I'm glad you liked it. Thank you.**

**1h2a34: Yeah, I'll start with the Marcus and Ashleigh story but I'm going to be doing another story as well so I won't be updating as much. But I will update as much as I can. Also thank you for reading this story and Broken, it means a lot and I'm glad you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter twenty two – Olivia

"Olivia, I love you so much. Pleas be mine?" Collin whispered in my ear.

I nodded slowly. "Of course Collin." I mumbled.

He smiled and kissed me softly. "I love you." we both whispered.

I had just seen Riley and I had cried my eyes out. But Collin was there to comfort me.

El and Clyde are staying for the funeral, which is happening next week. For my dad and Riley. I decided to have a joint one for them.

When I was in the room with Riley I saw a note on the side. It had my name on the envelope, but it was written in Riley's messy writing.

I wanted to open it but when I was alone. I was at my house with Collin. He had told me that I was either going to stay at his house or he was going to stay at my house. He didn't want me to be alone.

Collin went to have a shower, so I took my opportunity to read the letter.

_Olive, _

_I love you. And I know what I'm going to tell you now is going to make you mad at me but I didn't tell you or dad because you two had so much to worry about anyway. But I could feel myself getting weaker and I knew soon I was going to be gone. _

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I bet you're reading this when you found out I was dead. I know you so well. _

_You will always be my best friend and little sister. I've always thought of you as more of a best friend though. You were always there for me and I was there for you too. _

_I know I can't be look after you anymore but you have dad and Collin for that. Olive, do what you've always wanted to do. Please, just for me. _

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you and I'm sorry I can't tell you to your face. But I love you and I will always love you. _

_Love you forever and ever, _

_Riley_

I couldn't control the tears that poured out of my eye. I didn't even know what to think of that.

I was going to miss my annoying yet amazing older brother.

Collin walked in and I handed him the letter, he read it and then pulled me into a hug. "Shh, it's okay." he comforted.

It had been a week since Riley and my dad died. Today was the funeral. Ellie was at the Cullen's house, where they insisted on having the funeral.

She had woken up a few days ago and I had spent most of my time there with her. She was getting better at least. Brady wouldn't leave her side and I could tell Ellie was getting annoyed because he was being overprotective.

I was sitting in the chair out in the Cullen's garden. Carlisle was being the priest today. But I couldn't pay attention.

My thoughts kept wandering to the time when I was in the shack.

Collin shook me and I looked up at him. "Are you alright?" he whispered.

I nodded slowly, not trusting my voice to speak. Collin wrapped his arm around me and held me protectively.

The next day, we all went to Sam and Emily's house. The last time I had cried was when I had read the letter Riley had written me. And I think everyone thought I was going to end up cracking. I didn't even cry at the funeral.

We were sitting outside enjoying the sun. The boys, apart from Sam who was cooking the barbeque, were playing football, while the girls were talking. Ashleigh was sitting in between my legs, so I could brush it.

Ashleigh was just so cute. I loved doing her hair and make up. She didn't mind. In fact she loved it. I loved her like she was my sister.

I put her hair up. She turned around and gave me a hug. "Thank you Olive." she smiled.

"You're welcome Ash." I smiled.

She stayed sitting with me and started telling me about school. I listened to her and nodded.

Collin came over and looked at us. "Well, I have my two favourite girls' right here." he smiled.

He kissed the top of Ashleigh's head and kissed me on the lips. "I love you." he mumbled.

"I love you too." I whispered.

"Eww!" Ashleigh said. She stood up and ran over to Brady. "They are kissing!" she laughed.

Brady chuckled and yelled, "Get in there Collin."

"Brady shut up." Ellie laughed.

"Yes babe." he said.

I laughed and shook my head. I was friends with some weird people. But that is why I loved them.

**Thank you guys. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes and sorry its short. Hope you guys liked it and please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for the reviews guys, they mean a lot. Here is the next chapter hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter twenty three – Olivia

I was at my house lying on my bed. Collin had insisted that he was going to take me out on a date tonight. But he wouldn't tell me where; so I had no clue what to wear. Should I wear something casual? Something fancy? I had no clue and it was annoying the hell out of me.

I had a shower and I was just in leggings and a top. My hair was wrapped in a towel because it was still wet.

I groaned. "What to wear?" I sighed.

I heard a knock at my front door. I groaned again and slowly stood up. I walked downstairs and opened the door. Ellie was standing there, smiling like the idiot she was.

I opened the door wider for her to come in. She walked in and started walking up to my room, without saying anything; which was _very _unusual for her.

I noticed she had a carrier bag in her hand, but that wasn't anything unusual. She loved shopping.

I followed her up the stairs and walked into my room. Ellie sat on my bed and patted the spot next to her. I raised my eyebrows at her but sat down.

"What are you wearing tonight?" she asked.

I groaned and laid my back down. "I have no idea! At all! Who knew a date could be this hard?" I sighed.

"I did. I mean, I had to go through this with Brady." Ellie said.

I glared at her. "I want to look perfect for him."

"He already thinks you are perfect the way you are. He wouldn't change you if he could. Hell, if you went on your date in what you're wearing now he would still love you no matter what." she said.

I rolled my eyes. "Just help me. Please." I begged.

Ellie smiled; a big, creepy smile and handed me the bag. "Put this on." she said.

I narrowed my eyes at her but walked into the bathroom to get changed. I closed the door and pulled out the outfit.

It was a short blue strapless dress. It was beautiful. It was perfect. I smiled and slipped it on. I noticed there were black heels as well. I shook my head and slipped them on.

I walked out of the bathroom and back into my room. Ellie's eyes widened. "You look… wow. It suits you better than I thought it would."

I smiled. "Thanks." I said, blushing.

Ellie grabbed my wrist and made me sit down on the bed. She started drying my hair. Once that was done, she plugged in the straightners and got to work on my hair. After she straightened it, she put a black headband in. She moved to stand in front of me and started the make-up.

When she was done, I stood up and looked in the mirror; I couldn't believe the girl staring back at me. I looked good. And probably for the first time in my life I felt beautiful.

My hair was straightened with the black headband pushing my hair off my face. I had a navy blue dress on and black heels. I didn't have much make-up on, just a little bit of blusher and mascara.

Ellie stood next to me and smiled. "You look beautiful." she said.

"Thank you." I smiled.

When I heard the door bell ring, I looked at Ellie. She nodded and ran downstairs to open the door.

I stayed looking at the mirror. The girl staring back at me couldn't be, could it?

Slowly, I looked away from the mirror and slowly walked down the stairs.

Collin and Ellie looked at me and they both smiled. But I couldn't take my eyes off Collin.

He had a big grin on his face. All I could read was pure happiness. I was _so _in love with this boy.

He took my hand. "Bring her home no later than twelve." Ellie smiled and winked at me.

I shook my head and Collin just laughed. We walked out hand in hand and got into Collin's car.

He started driving. We made small talk but other than that we were silent, which I was grateful for. It wasn't an awkward silence either. It was a nice silence.

Collin stopped outside a restaurant. He got out of the car and opened the door for me. I smiled at him and accepted his arm.

We walked into the restaurant and got a table. We sat down by the window and looked at our menus. We ordered and then looked at each other.

"You didn't have to bring me here." I said, looking around me.

"You deserve something special." Collin said, reaching to grab my hand.

I smiled at him. "You are truly an amazing person. How did I get so lucky to have you?"

"Shouldn't it be the other way? How did _I _get so lucky to have _you_?" he said.

I laughed. "You will always have me."

"And _you _will always have me." he leaned over to give me a soft kiss on the lips.

After dinner, we walked around a small park. "You know? You wearing heels aren't so bad. I mean you look sexy but also you're taller. Not as tall as me but tall."

I laughed. "Not everyone can be giant." I said, standing on my tiptoes to kiss his soft lips.

"No but you wish you was." he teased.

"Not likely." I rolled my eyes.

"I got you something." Collin said, suddenly.

"You didn't have to get me anything." I said.

"I wanted too." he smiled cheekily at me.

I shook my head. Collin pulled out a black box and handed it to me. I smiled at him and opened it. I let out a small gasp and I looked at the necklace that was lying in the box.

It was so beautiful. It was silver chain with a silver hear dangling down. On the silver heart it had _Collin and Olivia forever _written on it.

I looked up at Collin, tears forming in my eyes. I jumped on to him, wrapping my legs around him securely, I kissed him with all the passion I had within me. Collin put his hands on my legs so I couldn't slip off, while he kissed me with just as much passion.

"I love you Col." I whispered.

"I love you Olive." he mumbled.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"You can ask me anything." he smiled.

"Move in with me?" I said.

Collin's smile grew bigger. He kissed me again but softly. "Of course I will."

I smiled at him.

This date, this night, had been the best night I've ever had. Moving to La Push from California had been the best idea my dad has ever had, and I am so thankful for it. I couldn't ask for better friends and a better boyfriend ever.

**The next chapter is the last chapter sadly :'( but I am going to write an Ashleigh and Marcus story especially for those who asked for it. Thanks guys. Please let me know what you thought.**


	24. Chapter 24

Ten years later – Olivia

I stood at the beach with the whole pack. I couldn't be happy at the moment. I rested my hand on my swollen stomach; I smiled as I felt a little kick.

I felt arms wrap around me and their warm hands touch the bump. I looked up and saw Collin smiling down at me. I gave him a gentle kiss and smiled at him.

"Where's Riley?" I asked.

Collin laughed. "Being chased by his favourite uncle of course."

I laughed, when I heard the squeals and laughter of my oldest son, Riley Mike Littlesea.

He was a lot like his father personality wise but he looked a lot like his uncle he never knew. He had my brothers brown hair and blue eyes. Riley was ten years old. He was conceived mine and Collin's first date together and honestly that was one of the best nights of my life.

I looked around me and saw my five year old daughter, Eleanor, sitting in between Ashleigh's legs while Ashleigh brushed her hair; just like I use to do for her.

Two years after I had Riley, Collin proposed to me on Valentine's Day.

Brady and Ellie were married and had two children, Matthew and Thomas Fuller. They were a two years younger than Riley.

Collin took my hand and led me to the circle. The rest of the pack was sitting down ready to start eating burgers or the hotdogs Sam had cooked on the barbeque.

I sat down on the chair, while everyone else sat on the floor. I was the only pregnant one and I was expecting anytime soon. They were all being extremely careful because they had no clue when this baby was going to come.

I was hoping he was going to come soon because I was getting tired and worn out all the time. I was ready for my unborn child to come into this world.

Sam handed me a burger in a bun. I asked Collin to pass me the ketchup and squirted the ketchup all over it and took a bite out of it.

We all had children now. Well apart from Marcus who was waiting for Ashleigh. She knew all about the wolves, she knew about them when she was eight and saw Paul phase into a wolf. But she didn't know about Marcus imprinting on her. He was waiting to tell her when she was eighteen. But I knew Ashleigh had a thing for Marcus.

I turned to answer Paul, who had asked me how I was feeling.

"I'm feeling fine thanks." I smiled.

Paul and I had gotten closer over the ten years. When Collin and I got married, I asked Paul to give me away. He as like my brother and Ellie was like my sister. All of the pack and imprintees were like my brothers and sisters, apart from Collin of course.

"When do you think B will come?" he asked, using the name Collin started to call our child.

I shrugged. "I have no idea. I just hope soon. It is starting to get really uncomfortable." I replied.

Paul chuckled. "Come on B you have to come out now. Mummy is getting uncomfortable."

I laughed but that quickly went when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I winced and clutched my stomach, dropping the burger on to the floor.

"Are you alright Olive?" Paul asked, rushing up to stand next to me.

Everyone else had walked over to the sea, so Paul was the only one here.

I shook my head as another pain shot through my stomach. I was all too familiar to this pain and when I felt the water I knew I was going into labour.

I grasped on to Paul's hand and bit back the scream that wanted to come out.

"Collin!" I heard Paul shout.

Collin looked at us and ran over. He had a huge grin on his face but when he saw my face that vanished. He knelt down in front of me. "What's wrong baby?" he asked.

I couldn't hold it back any longer as I opened my mouth for the scream to come out, and from there Collin knew what was happening.

Everyone ran over to us to see what was going on.

I just wanted the baby out. I let out another scream as Collin picked me up and placed me into our car.

He started driving, everyone else following behind. I knew from there that I was glad I made friends with these weird but friendly people. And my children were going to grow up with amazing and trustworthy people.

**So that was the last chapter. But there is going to be one more story for Ashleigh and Marcus. I hoped you enjoyed this just as much as I enjoyed writing this. **

**Thank you to everyone who had stuck with me since Broken, thanks guys.**

**I'll put the Ashleigh and Marcus story up tomorrow. Thank you everyone. **


End file.
